


RE: Last Night

by Lustforfrosting



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Flirty Louis, Fluff, M/M, One Night Stands, One Shot, Shy Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lustforfrosting/pseuds/Lustforfrosting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis teach at the same school. The high intensity of sexual attraction between them makes it inevitable that they share a one night stand on a Friday night after a long days' work. But then what? Harry's overwhelming interest in Louis encourages him to make the first move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RE: Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine Harry sitting at his computer fidgeting and nervous but eventually he has five different drafts saved of an email he wants to send to Louis. Finally he closes his eyes and clicks send before he could change his mind and abort the whole mission all together.
> 
> Enjoy :)  
> -Chris 
> 
> lustfortommo.tumblr.com

> **  
> Last Night**
> 
> 11:34 am <harry.edward.styles@gmail.com> to <louis.tomlinson@gmail.com>

Hi Louis, 

This is Harry :) (from last night)

I hope you don't find this creepy, but I asked around a few colleagues in order to find your email address. Not just for the sake of spamming you, but I do have a legitimate reason for contacting you. Not that I wouldn't talk to you otherwise... Of course I would. I mean only if you wanted to...

Anyways uh, last night was great. I hope you had fun. I did :) But even if you didn't – I'm not trying to sound like a stuck up bastard here – I’d just like to thank you for giving me a great time. You did leave pretty early this morning so there wasn't really much room for talk...

Which brings me to the point of this email: you forgot your boxer briefs and braces near my bed. I guess you were in a hurry to get out. It's not really my place to ask if you had somewhere to go... May be you're one to hate awkward morning conversations and in the bigger picture you wouldn't mind abandoning a pair of underwear and braces in the name of never speaking to me again... In which case I apologise for contacting you and putting you in this awkward position, I wouldn't get offended at all if you just don't reply and let us both move on with our lives. I mean I guess we will see each other at work. But I assure you I will make no more suggestive moves on you. 

Or maybe my first theory is correct and you just had some place to be...

-Harry xx 

 

> **RE: Last Night**
> 
> 12:03 pm <louis.tomlinson@gmail.com> to <harry.edward.styles@gmail.com>

Harry! 

I must apologise sincerely for leaving the way I did! You're right, it turns out I forgot about this big family reunion going on today and my mother would have my head if I'm ever late to these things. 

What in god's name would make you think I was trying to get away from you? Anyone in their right mind would only dream of waking up to that cute dimpled face of yours morning after morning :)

Anyways I don't know how to thank you for caring enough to contact me about my forgotten things... I find it very flattering that you went through all the trouble of finding my email address – a very gentlemanly move. Those were in fact my favourite pair of braces – my roommate always says they hold my pants just right and make my arse look fantastic. 

Let's just say I was trying to impress a certain someone yesterday ;)

~Louis xxx  

 

> **RE: Last Night**
> 
> 12:07 pm <harry.edward.styles@gmail.com> to <louis.tomlinson@gmail.com>

Right! 

I doubt I’m a gentleman because of such a small action – I’m just glad I don’t come off as a creep..

I hope I'm not distracting you too much and keeping you away from your family.. May be we should just talk some other time?

As for your things, I'll be home all weekend so I guess whenever you've got time you could drop by my place or you know… whatever pleases you.

-Harry xx

 

> **RE: Last Night**
> 
> 12:12 pm <louis.tomlinson@gmail.com> to <harry.edward.styles@gmail.com>

You're not distracting me babe! If anything, my sister keeps pestering me about who I'm talking to.. Apparently I always have a 'goofy grin' on my face whenever I'm talking to lads I fancy ;) But when it comes down to it, I get pretty bored at these family gatherings when there’s no one my age to hang with – as it turns out you’re great company at the moment.

Nothing would please me more than coming over to your flat! 

~Louis xxx 

 

> **RE: Last Night**
> 
> 12:46 pm <harry.edward.styles@gmail.com> to <louis.tomlinson@gmail.com>

Okay.. good.. so do you remember where I live or would you like me to send you my address?

-Harry xx 

 

> **RE: Last Night**
> 
> 12:49 pm <louis.tomlinson@gmail.com> to <harry.edward.styles@gmail.com>

Harry, I said you were being great company, I didn’t ask for you to quiet down. What’s wrong, did I say something?

A fit bloke like you shouldn’t be so good at deflecting compliments like you’ve been doing ;) Besides this is nothing like the not-so-subtle Hazza who came on to me yesterday while we were working late after hours.

Anyways, yes I think it would be quite helpful for you to send me your address.

~Louis xxx 

 

> **RE: Last Night**
> 
> 1:00 pm <harry.edward.styles@gmail.com> to <louis.tomlinson@gmail.com>

Well uh… I was pretty much under total influence of alcohol yesterday – I hoped you too were gone far enough not to notice my failed attempts at getting you to talk to me for more than the occasional ‘good morning’

To be quite honest, I didn’t understand why someone as fit and popular as you was so willing to spend an evening with me of all people.

Oh right, [address]

-Harry xx

 

> **RE: last Night**
> 
> 1:19 pm <louis.tomlinson@gmail.com> to <harry.edward.styles@gmail.com>

Fit and popular, huh? You make me out to be like a cool attractive football player who’s actually an asshole with no sensibility for minorities. Not that you’re a minority, Harry, don’t get me wrong. But I actually love the fact that you’re able to lay low and quiet most of the time and _still_ be the laid back favorited teacher in your faculty.

Harry, _you’re_ the ‘someone’ I was trying to impress yesterday with my tightest pair of pants and low cut shirt. In fact, I don’t know how you haven’t noticed my pathetic eye flirting techniques all semester long. I just honestly never worked up the courage to actually talk to you because up close you really look like a Greek god with your porcelain collarbones and…

I’ve gone too far haven’t I?

~Louis xxx

 

> **RE: Last Night**
> 
> 12:35 pm <harry.edward.styles@gmail.com> to <louis.tomlinson@gmail.com>

Wow seriously? Well uhm… I didn’t know that. I always thought I was the one blindly chasing after you. All those times I’d wave to you and say good morning – those were dares by my best friend.

But I honestly can’t see how you can see so much in a lanky pale lad like me when you’re like the epitome of quirky and loud yet sexy and intriguing. Yesterday after hours when I finally had the courage to come up to you and start a real conversation… mate, I was genuinely surprised that you were so generous as to give me your time of day.

And then I brought you home and it was just… I literally gave into the fact that it was just an average dream until I woke up this morning and you were still in my arms.

I’m sorry I’m… my sister always teases me for being so damn cheesy but it’s involuntary I swear! (I’m literally blushing too much right now, I’ve embarrassed myself in every one of these emails – okay im shutting up now.)

-Harry xx 

 

> **RE: last Night**
> 
> 1:26 pm <louis.tomlinson@gmail.com> to <harry.edward.styles@gmail.com>

Sorry, I didn’t mean to ignore you for a while there, but Lottie (my sister) grabbed my phone while I was typing out my reply and I had to chase her around the house. Twice. Needless to say, we got in trouble with my grandma for knocking over her precious set of tea cups – the things I’d do for you Hazza! ;)

But you’ve got some big words on you, haven’t you! I’ve got to admit, I’m both impressed and flattered.

‘Average dream’ you say? Are you saying you have dreams about hooking up with me regularly?

Truth is, this morning when I ran off without leaving my number, I felt a little bit of regret, but I thought it was the right thing to do - you know, work place relationships being frowned upon and all that. But now that I’m talking to you I realise that I quite fancy you, Curly! Not to mention more and more I want to meet you face to face and may be have a repetition of our events from last night.

~Louis xxx

 

> **RE: Last Night**
> 
> 1:33 pm <harry.edward.styles@gmail.com> to <louis.tomlinson@gmail.com>

Haha, sounds like you have an interesting family!

Damn! I really should read over my emails before I send them! I'm really sorry. I  _don't_ have dreams of hooking up with you. _Really._ Not often anyways. 

Uhh, I don’t really know what to say now, may be when you drop by to pick up your belongings, you could stay over for a couple of drinks and some dinner? (I’ve heard I’m quite good) I don’t know you really well but from what I’m gathering you wouldn’t mind testing the waters with us?

I’m sorry I don’t really know how to do this… this charming people thing.

-Harry xx 

 

> **RE: last Night**
> 
> 1:39 pm <louis.tomlinson@gmail.com> to <harry.edward.styles@gmail.com>

Well aren’t you just an adorable thing, Harry!

If you just asked me out on a date, then yes, Harry, I would love to have dinner with you :) As you know I’ve got this family reunion going on today and I’ve promised my roommate I’d have dinner with him tonight – to be honest I ditched him yesterday because I had more important matters to deal with ;)

So yeah! Tomorrow night sounds like a good time! If you’re still free like you said, it’s a date!

~Louis xxx 


End file.
